


nursing on a poison that never stung (free and young, we can feel none of it)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: when it feels like the world's gone mad (dark stories) [22]
Category: Ordeal by Cheque, Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Florists, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Mafia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Lawrence Exeter Jr. has never once been called Lawrence by anyone he cares about. His sister, his mom, his friends- even Tony- all call him Junior.His dad does not.(No background knowledge needed to read.)





	nursing on a poison that never stung (free and young, we can feel none of it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Sedated" by Hozier.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so I'm apparently the first person to write in this fandom. No big surprise as this is based off of a series of checks that have served as a writing prompt since 1932. Link will be posted in the end notes as I don't want any spoilers, but basically the premise is that there is a series of checks with dates, signatures, and a "pay to the Order of" line filled out, and you have to create a story based off them. Here is my version of events.

Lawrence Exeter Jr. has never once been called Lawrence by anyone he cares about. His sister, his mom, his friends- even Tony- all call him Junior.

His dad does not.

-

Junior meets Tony Spagoni the winter of ‘28, when he’s just 25 years old. Tony works down the street from all the Shoppes his sister buys clothes at. He’s employed by his father at a florist’s store that isn’t  _ entirely  _ legitimate, but Junior doesn’t care. Technically,  _ his  _ father’s business isn’t entirely legitimate either.

-

Junior falls in love.

-

Tony refuses to let Junior help him out for the longest time, despite Junior insisting that this is just how he shows love. Tony has that Italian stubbornness and pride.

But, finally, he gives in and lets Junior lavish  _ some  _ money on him.

-

Junior’s sister finds out, but a nice fat cheque convinces her to keep her mouth shut. She’s easy to deal with, to be honest- she’s seen the belt their father used on Junior. She’s seen how their father treats the people he thinks are wrong.

Marie doesn’t want to see her brother end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

-

Junior’s dad finds out about Tony and Junior’s relationship, and he threatens not just to expose Tony as a queer, but also Tony’s family’s business.

Tony would go to prison for life, and in all likelihood would die a violent death at the hands of other convicts. His family would most likely be executed, for the amount of crimes that they’ve committed. Junior loves Tony, and he’s grown quite fond of the Spagonis and the Ventizzis.

-

The decision isn’t really that hard, in the end.

-

Despite being a member of the Spagoni/Ventizzi family business, Tony tries to have as little connection as possible to the world of crime. He’s a kind soul who loves taking care of the flowers, eating pasta, and admiring the art in the museums that Junior takes him to. He’s aware of the murderous ways of his family, but he doesn’t condone them.

Junior, sharpened by his father’s words and belt, has no such reservations.

-

Tony’s cousin Pete doesn’t need much incentive to get rid of Junior’s father. Anyone threatening the family business- and more importantly, the family- needs to be taken out.

In the end, he only really needs the money to buy the gun, the bullets, and a stay at a hotel right across the street from the mansion for two nights.

-

Junior’s hands don’t shake as he signs the cheque for the mortuary. He is his father’s son, in more ways than he’d like to admit. 

The bastard is gone, and he feels no remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to checks:  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=http://ghsbears.pbworks.com/f/Cheques.pdf&ved=0ahUKEwikg5TVis3WAhVF7yYKHU3nB8YQFggyMAE&usg=AOvVaw3CySk3ktXoZdIKQeix2JTG
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I wrote this in like half an hour. Sorry if it wasn't top quality.


End file.
